


The Grimm and the Teddy Bear

by alexcat



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe and Nick are simply pals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grimm and the Teddy Bear

THE GRIMM AND THE TEDDY BEAR 

“So do you trust the captain?” Monroe asked Nick. 

“Not for a minute, but at least I know what he is now.” 

“He’s pretty damn scary, if you ask me.” 

Nick laughed. “Scarier than a Blutbad?”

“I’m not scary. I’m a big ol’ teddy bear and you know it. I wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Nick chucked Monroe on the shoulder. Monroe grinned and growled playfully at him.

“Yep, you’re a teddy bear all right.” 

“Can a bear buy you a beer?” Monroe asked.

“Always,” Nick answered, threw his arm over Monroe’s shoulder as they headed down the street for a drink. 

~end~


End file.
